Edge of The Heart
by panda dayo kw
Summary: [LenRin] "Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan orang sepertimu?" —yakuza! au, mafia!au


**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, dll /siapa.**

 **Story © panda dayo kw**

 **I gain no profit.**

 **Kagamine Len x Rin ulululu**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **Happy reading~~~~**

* * *

Sebagai pelemasan tangan (?) wahahaha kangen nulis LenRin btw.

* * *

.

.

.

Kinamoto Rin memijit keningnya, pelan. Bencana baru telah menimpa hidupnya, dan mungkin akan menghantuinya seumur hidup. Ini lebih mengerikan daripada membuat ayahnya marah atau ketahuan mencuri kolor tetangga.

 _Sebentar, kau pernah melakukannya, Rin?_

Undangan pernikahan berwarna merah bata masih terletak manis di meja, berbalut pita putih. Dengan desain bunga-bunga bermekaran dan beraneka warna. Seperti gambar bocah TK. Di depan tertulis cetakan namanya dan seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Nona...apa anda masih memikirkannya?"

Rin melirik kepada seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya; salah satu orang kepercayaannya sekaligus teman dari jaman orok dengan rambut biru; Shion Kaito. Cowok, tinggi, ganteng—Rin akui dulu dia sempat naksir.

 _Kalau sekarang, cuma buat cuci mata._

 _ **Ehem ehem.**_

"Lebih baik aku jadi perawan tua selamanya." wajah Rin menggelap. Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi? Bagaimana bisa? Rin merapalkan mantera-mantera pengutuk yang ia pelajari dari anime perdukunan yang kemarin ditontonnya.

"Kudengar dia orang yang baik, nona. Lagipula, dia dari Kagamine, salah satu klan Yakuza terkuat."

"Bukan salah satu, memang mereka yang terkuat." koreksi Rin. Meski agak sebal untuk mengakui hal tersebut baginya.

"Aku tidak percaya undangan pernikahanku selesai duluan! Maksudku, kami belum bertemu sama sekali! Bu-bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Ayah juga tidak pernah berdiskusi ini denganku. Kagamine kurang ajar..." Rin menahan diri agar emosinya tak meledak dan bisa berakibat hancurnya berbagai properti di sekitarnya. Ia ingat saat ayahnya datang beberapa hari lalu sambil menatapnya bak kucing garong, lalu melempar sebuah surat lamaran tepat ke mukanya.

"Lagipula, nona sedang tak punya gebetan, kan?"

Kaito mendapat bogem mentah secara gratis.

* * *

Acara makan malam berlangsung pukul tujuh malam. Rin didandani meskipun ogah-ogahan. Ia paling tidak tahan dengan _make-up_ dan antek-anteknya. Kalau saja bukan karena ayahnya yang memaksa, Rin tidak akan mau memakai semua perhiasan dan kimono berlapis-lapis seperti ini.

Klan Kagamine datang ke kediaman Kinamoto, dimana Rin dan ayahnya sudah duduk manis menyambut mereka di ruang utama. Meja penuh oleh berbagai hidangan yang nampak lezat, mulai dari _mochi_ sampai _lasagna_.

Rin mengenakan _kimono_ berwara hitam, bermotif bunga lotus dengan paduan warna merah, putih, dan hitam. Bagian lehernya sedikit terekspos—taukah kalian seberapa banyak Rin menolak untuk memakainya? Sungguh, ingin Rin lepas pula aksesori yang membebani kepalanya. Lagian, ini kan cuma pertemuan biasa! Kenapa dirinya yang harus ribet?!

"Selamat datang, Kagamine-san." Rin dan ayahnya melakukan penghormatan. Seorang pria tua dari Kagamine kemudian mempersilahkan orang-orang di belakangnya untuk duduk berhadapan dengan klan Kinamoto — _iring-iringan, mungkin?_

Rin tertawa paksa tanpa suara. _Gak, dia gak ngebet kawin._

"Maaf memintamu menyetujui hal penting seperti ini, Leon-san."

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa, Rinto-san. Lagipula mungkin mereka akan cocok, kok, ahahaaha." Leon—ayah Rin, bersuara.

Rinto selaku kepala keluarga dari klan Kagamine saat ini, kemudian beralih pandang ke samping dirinya.

"Len, ayo, jangan malu-malu begitu."

Rin turut melihat ke arah tatapan pakde Rinto yang bersahaja (ini hanya panggilan dari Rin sendiri), dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang nampaknya sepantaran dengannya di sebelah pria tua itu. Rin pikir fisik mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Mungkin dia hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Rin karena dia laki-laki.

"Halo, salam kenal." pemuda yang disebut Len tersebut kemudian melontarkan sapaan. Hakama hitam yang dikenakannya tampak cocok dan pas dengan dirinya—enggak, Rin enggak naksir, suer.

"Kau tahu, aku terkejut ketika anakku ingin melamar anakmu, ahahahaha." Rinto tertawa di atas derita Rin.

"Enggak, kok, gak masalah. Lagipula Rin sudah cukup umur untuk menikah!"

"Maaf merepotkan, ya, ahahaha."

"Dont mind, Rinto-san, ahahahaha."

Rin swt. _Dasar tua-tua gendeng._

"Btw, Leon-san." Rinto berdehem. "karena undangannya sudah dicetak kemarin, kupikir upacara pernikahannya bisa kita bicarakan sekarang?"

Leon mengangguk. "Boleh, tuh, boleh. Nah, Rin, Len-san, kalian jalan-jalan dulu sana, ya."

Jalan-jalan dengan pakaian berat seperti ini?! Kalau saja Leon bukan ayahanda tercinta, sudah Rin beri salam tempel _geta_ nya.

"B-baik, yah. Eum...Kinamoto-san, ayo." Len beranjak dari duduknya dan memutari meja. Kemudian menuju ke arah Rin serta mengulurkan tangannya. Rin menyambut tangan Len dengan enggan, lalu mereka berdua menuju entah kemana. Sampai mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan Leon dan Rinto, barulah mereka membuka rapat rahasia.

"Langsung saja, Leon-san. Aku masih merasa tak enak pada puterimu." Rinto nampak menyesali perbuatannya, karena tiba-tiba membawakan sebuah lamaran padahal anak mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

"Bukan masalah. Jadi, bagaimana pergerakan para mafia sekarang?" tanya Leon. Rinto menggeleng pelan. "Kami sudah berusaha, tapi,—seperti yang kau tahu. Kami kehabisan cara mengatasi mereka."

"Pertemuan antar Yakuza sekitar seminggu lagi. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Banyak yakuza yang membelot ke mafia, bukan?" Leon menatapnya lurus. Hidangan makan malam yang banyak itu tak tersentuh sama sekali. Kedua klan hanya terdiam, membiarkan waktu berjalan bersama mereka.

* * *

Len dan Rin berakhir di taman belakang.

Di sini, ada sebuah kolam ikan mas kesukaan Rin. Pun bunga-bunga berbagai jenis yang ditanamnya sejak kecil. Rin tersenyum kecut mengingat masa kanak-kanaknya yang menyedihkan. Walaupun usianya telah menginjak kepala dua dan mempelajaro semua hal tentang yakuza, bukan berarti ia lupa sepenuhnya terhadap memorinya kala itu.

"Eum, Kinamoto-san...maaf tiba-tiba datang melamarmu dan mencetak undangan begitu saja. Ayahku terlalu antusias soal itu, ahahaha."

Mereka kini duduk di pinggir lantai kayu rumah panggung, sebuah bangunan yang didirikan khusus di sini sebagai tempat beristirahat. Len menuntun Rin hati-hati karena pakaian Rin yang tidak manusiawi, hingga akhirnya mereka duduk bersebelahan. Kaki-kaki mereka menggantung, hanya ujungnya yang menyentuh tanah.

"Bukan masalah bagiku, hanya saja...ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku tahu tak akan pernah mendapat kebebasan dalam memilih jika hidup di tempat seperti ini. Dan..." Rin menoleh, menatap Len. Kedua manik mereka saling bertemu.

"...aku hanya penasaran mengapa kau melamarku. Apa karena ayah kita sama-sama yakuza? Ayahmu yang memerintahmu? Atau karena klanku? Meski kelihatannya yang terakhir itu mustahil." Rin kemudian beralih melihat ke depan kembali, menikmati refleksi bulan pada permukaan kolam ikan mas. Nampak elok, dan membuat siapa saja tersihir melihatnya.

"Aku melamarmu karena alasan pribadiku, itu saja." jawab Len.

"Begitu, ya."

Lalu hening.

Jangkrik-jangkrik di balik semak berlomba-lomba bersuara menciptakan orkestea. Bulan sedang berada pada singgasana tertinggi, sehingga cahayanya nampak lebih terang dari biasanya. Kecipak air pelan dari gerakan ikan mas pun terdengar. Langit malam hari ini cerah berbintang, tanpa satupun awan menghalangi kumpulan gelombang rayleigh.

"Eh?" Rin baru sadar dengan jawaban Len tadi. Ada yang aneh dari ucapannya.

"Alasan pribadi?! Kau mau menjualku?!" Rin memucat. Bayangan dirinya yang akan menjadi budak sangat mengerikan. Tidak ia sangka, Len menjadikannya batu loncat agar bisa menguasai pasar budak.

 _Kebanyakan nonton anime perdukunan ya begini._

Len gelagapan, mengatakannya dengan muka merah.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku...aku..."

 _Ya? Ya? Ya?_

"...sudah lama menyukaimu."

Rin berkedip.

Eh?

 _EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!_

* * *

 _ **Tbc**_

* * *

A/N : ah, halo. Ini saya panda dayo—ini akun kedua saya yang mungkin bakal sepenuhnya pindah ke sini dengan alasan teknis tidak bisa mengakses akun sebelah atas nama Panda Dayo. Karena bingung pennamenya, saya bikin panda dayo kw aja agar mudah dikenali (?) /huek. Dan berhubung home fandom saya di sini, saya rasa perlu membuat ff di sini sebagai perkenalan/y. Tbh awalnya aku bikin ini yuuyanhe tp imej Yan He terlalu gagah (?) maka aku pake LenRin. /ditabok

Thanks for read~~~~

siluman panda


End file.
